Shippuden Naruto: A Flame Of Past's Return
by sasu'slivingemmotion
Summary: naruxsasu Disclaimer: DOES NOT OWN NARUTO interesting story of the old clashing with the new. Which will conquer? Will Naruto cave to the way of things that are of a genesis or those that are of the old flames. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Shippuden Naruto: Waking Dream**

The clock's time was 3:10. The classroom's atmosphere dry. Kakashi-sensei had been giving his boring weekly Friday speech on how to be safe when going out for parties and such on the weekends and to get time in for some training, meditating, and studying. Naruto was off in his dreams as he always did towards the end of the day. "And remember everyone, pop quiz on Monday concerning chakra control." The class heavily sighed, complaints firing at the silver haired jounin. Kakashi smiled and nodded at the end of class bell's ring, permitting the weary classroom of students to exit the large, white walled space. "See you all Monday." He jeered, gathering his papers from his desk. The shrill of the bell had not stirred the blonde, spiky haired boy from his slumber, his dream of a never-ending ramen bowl gripping him tightly.

Kakashi glanced up, sighing at the kitsune as he approached him. He slammed his hand down on the desk, shaking the blonde from his sleep. The boy fell out of his chair, hitting hard on his back. Glaring up, eyes half open, Naruto grumbled. "Hey! What's the idea?" He blinked to fully open his eyes, a sweat drop falling down the side of his tanned face. Kakashi's foot was tapping impatiently. "Why hello there sleepy head. And how many times does this make, just this month, that you've fallen asleep in my class?" Naruto chuckled nervously, counting on his fingers. He reached his conclusion and answered "Umm, heh…I think every afternoon for the past month?" the blonde questioned to his teacher. "That's correct Naruto." He sighed, glaring down at the kit. "If you keep this up, you'll fail the class and be penalized on your already banned shinobi position. Remember Naruto, you have to get to Chunin still and if you fail, you won't have the ability to surpass your current Genin ranking. Tsunade-sama said herself that you pass this, the Chunin Exams are yours to enter. But ONLY if you comply to her terms and complete this course." Naruto gave a heavy sigh, standing to his feet.

It had been two and a half years since he had gotten back from his training with Jiraiya and Tsunade was making sure he was put to work. He gathered up his books, nodding to his teacher in respect, before making his way to the door. Kakashi suddenly posed a question to the kitsune that made him shudder. "Have you seen Sasuke since the last rescue mission you had been assigned to get him back?" Naruto was now frozen, his crystalline eyes dimming as he slowly and quietly started to respond. "No, Kakashi-sensei…I haven't." They both faded into a large silence, awkward in origin, the present looming situation of quiet eating them alive. Naruto suddenly ran out the door, a tear falling as the old guilt of losing Sasuke to their most hated enemy, the horrible sannin Orochimaru, resurfacing.

It was apparent that the last time they had met, Sasuke was still bent on obtaining his power to kill off his brother Itachi and at no matter the price. He was NOT coming back to Konoha unless it was through his dead body. And besides, the only bond that Itachi and Sasuke had even ever had was the bond of Sasuke wanting to slay the older Uchiha. That was all that kept them connected. Naruto was now walking the lonesome, narrow street to his apartment complex. The wind howled over Konoha, sunset slowly coming to its point. His mind was pondering about many things, mostly useless things. He was going to have to make a grocery trip tomorrow, clean the living room, wash his clothes, make dinner, things a parent or maybe even a spouse would help with. But, truthfully, in his mind, he had seen it as he had no parents in the first place and besides, he would never be able to get a spouse.

As he continued his mental rant, he came to the hallway in which his apartment was located. Naruto's eyes were focused on the key to the apartment, the last of his quarrel in his mind quieting. He glanced up slightly, a figure suddenly in his path. The blonde slammed on his brakes, stopping with just enough space for his face to meet the figures own. His eyes widened, a breath escaping him. A voice spoke. "Hey there Dobe, what a surprise to see you in a place like this."

Who is this mysterious figure that has appeared at Naruto's place? Next Chapter, Shippuden Naruto: The Flame's Ashes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shippuden Naruto: Chapter 2**

Naruto was stuck in his position, frozen in shock and somewhat awe. It was him. Sasuke was back. Naruto blinked once, rubbing his eyes in half disbelief to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. But sure enough, the Uchiha was still in front of him, a smirk gracing his face. Naruto's mind went blank, the thoughts of his daily life ceasing. Sasuke had changed, quite a bit in fact. His wardrobe was of the Otogakure attire, the white shirt he wore slit open in the front, a large purple sash connecting his shirt to his black pants, baggy in fit, meeting his now practically knee high black sandals. His back bore a sword, threatening from the blonde's point of view. His eyes had stayed the same onyx color they had always been, but now, they were much more distant, more empty inside. His hair was still the raven-haired style; his forehead missing the Konoha headband he had wore with pride for how long. The kitsune had stopped staring at the Uchiha long enough to take a step back, gaining his breath back and giving a glare into Sasuke's now dead inside eyes. He finally spoke, glancing towards his apartment door so as not to make eye contact too much, not wanting to become too attached to the boy's eyes if they were going to leave once more. "Why are you here teme? What purpose or mission do you have and why have you come to me? Why not Saku-" His sentence was cut off, Sasuke's finger already upon the blonde's mouth to shut him up. "Stop with the questions Dobe. Why I'm here is none of your business and yeah, maybe I should have gone to Sakura. She wouldn't be nagging me so much." He paused, lifting his carefully placed index finger from the blonde's lips. "I'm here before you because you are MY baka and I felt like putting you down." A smirk grew upon his face, though all that was upon Naruto's face was an angry frown. He wasn't amused and the fact that Sasuke would make such a lame excuse didn't help. The kitsune knew the bastard wouldn't come back without having an important factor to it, and anything less wasn't going to please him. After a moment's silence, the Uchiha continued. "You know that I had came back here for a little bit of time for Sakura-chan right?" Naruto shrugged, moving towards his door. "You haven't changed at all Sasuke." The boy's frown was still concrete on his face. "All this time you were gone, saying that over your dead body would you return to Konoha, not caring what either me or Sakura had ever said and now you expect me to believe you are coming here for Sakura?" The kit scoffed, sliding the key into the lock. Sasuke was aggravated now. Naruto had always been able to see his true intentions in everything, even on missions and schoolwork. Why would this be any different? He decided he should try a different approach. While Naruto was turning the key to open the door, Sasuke creped up behind the blonde and pressed his body to the others, wrapping one arm around Naruto's waist and the hand of the other arm down to Naruto's hand, the one holding the key, now trembling slightly. What was Sasuke doing Naruto thought to himself. He quickly found his voice to speak up "S-sasuke you teme, what-?" he was cut off again, the Uchiha hushing the blonde, pushing the kit into the door. "Damn you Dobe. For as long as I've known you, you've always been able to see what I really want." Naruto went to respond, but lost his voice again, cursing himself in his mind for the weak moment. Sasuke furthered, sticking the hand around the blonde's waist slowly downward. Naruto felt the touch and jerked away, trying to get away from the Uchiha. But, it was to no avail, Sasuke showing his obvious position over the blonde. Naruto's heart beat faster in his chest, the Uchiha teasing his member through the fabric of his pants. "So, Naruto…who do I REALLY want right now?" Naruto barely managed an answer, his voice whimpering and pathetic "Y-you..want.." He moaned slightly, the Uchiha quickening his touch to a slow jerking motion. Naruto knew he had to answer quickly before he gave in to the odd sensation Sasuke was providing. He finally managed his answer's finish. "S-sakura, you want Sakura..chan." Sasuke paused, withdrawing from the blonde boy to give him space to move freely again. Naruto gave out a long awaited sigh of relief, the moment seeming to last forever, blushing at the bulge that had appeared in his pants. Sasuke turned from the kitsune heading to the exit with a bit of anger, his footsteps brisk all the way to the door. Naruto scrambled into the apartment, his breathing heavy as he sat down on the couch, his mind racing over the event that had just taken place.

The next few days had been a little stressful for Naruto, the raven-haired boy filling his thoughts. The event that had happened that day was beyond disturbing for him and yet at the same time, sort of entertaining. He knew it sounded odd but there was a sort of thrill to the whole thing. The blonde quickly shook his thoughts, reassuring himself that he wasn't into Sasuke like that and that those thoughts were no more than the results of his tiredness. He hadn't slept in three days and he tried to make excuses for it by saying that? He knew it sounded pathetic to blame such things on his exhaustion but Naruto couldn't bring himself to admit something of such multitude could be possible. How could he of all people have such an attraction and how could he even comprehend that Sasuke might just feel the same way. The blonde's face was flushed just from thinking about the whole thing so he decided to drop it and focus on something much more important, such as ramen. His daily bowl of ramen was waiting for him at the Ichiraku Ramen as soon as he sat down. Naruto's face lit up, rambling off thanks to the chef before shoveling the bowl of miso ramen down his throat. After another twelve bowls, the blonde sighed in contentment, paying the bill and left. He lazily walked down the street, his stomach full. So many things were going on in the village this morning. The villagers were bustling around, buying groceries from the market, sitting around chatting about daily life, and many other day-to-day things. The only thing that caught his eye was what he thought was Sakura. Walking closer he saw the pink haired girl and stopped by the flower shop where she was at to chat. "Hey Sakura-chan, I got some news!" the kitsune said excitedly. Sakura glanced up from the flower she was sniffing, standing to her feet. She nodded at Naruto kindly, turning towards him. "Good Morning Naruto-kun, Ogenki desu ka?" The blonde smiled, putting his hands behind his head. "Genki desu." (Side note: Ogenki desu ka means how are you and Genki desu means I am very well) Sakura went to the register, buying a rose as they continued their conversation. "So, I heard there was a break in to the apartment complex a few nights ago. Is that true Naruto?" The blonde's mind reopened the whole situation from that interesting night. He knew what really happened, and there was no one breaking in, there was only unwanted company. Naruto shook his head. "No, that isn't true. See, some of my neighbors are very senile and tend to hallucinate." The boy laughed at his poorly delivered diversion from the truth and continued. "But at any rate, how've you been Sakura-chan?" the pink haired Konoichi smiled, chuckling at his stupidity. "I'm great Naruto-kun. I've been wondering though about HIM the last few nights." Naruto froze in his place, his crystal blue eyes dimming once more as he tried to keep from exposing his situation to Sakura. He slowly backed away, turning to run. Sakura frowned "Hey, Naruto, where are you going!" Naruto sped off down the street, unable to think of a good enough lie to cover up the event that he feared he would reveal if he weren't careful. How would Sakura react anyway? Sasuke came for him before Sakura AND tried to rape him? He knew that the whole thing just didn't make since. Besides, they had always been rivals, fighting and bickering. How could Sasuke like him in such a way and he himself feel back?

It was now later in the afternoon, the lunch crowds and such disappearing. A knock came upon the blonde's door, waking him from a nap to answer it. Mumbling a few obscenities, he opened the door, glancing up to see who it was. Those eyes. There before him stood once more the Uchiha, his sharingan spinning in strange new way. Naruto's body tensed, a natural reaction ever since their last encounter. He took a step back, making sure not to be so close, gulping a little hard as he got up some words. "What do you want teme?" Sasuke's lips posed a grin, his sharingan still spinning in an odd fashion. He took a step forward, positioned right next to the door. "What Dobe? Are you never happy to see me anymore?" Naruto tried to close the door, Sasuke's foot catching it. The blonde wasn't scared per say but, was a bit confused. Why. The word pulsated in his head, asking himself that. The Uchiha had never been so interested in Naruto, not even as a friend. Why would he be acting so different now? Sasuke took a step closer, shutting the door behind him. Naruto quickly snapped to the offense, swinging a fist at the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't even need to see it coming before he appeared behind the blonde to stop his fist in midair. Sasuke shook his head. " You loser, why are you so angry at ME?" The answer was obvious but he wasn't going to just say it. Naruto swung around, a kick aimed at his gut. Sasuke sighed, appearing to Naruto's side, his kusanagi sword drawn at point blank range. "What will you do now, Naruto-kun? Will you give me a chance to talk or do I have to kill you at my whim?" The sword was poking into the blonde's side, almost penetrating as he tried to search for an answer, too scared truthfully to speak. Sasuke glared at the kitsune, drawing the sword back. He widened his eyes and swung forward at the blonde, aiming for his neck. Naruto frantically thought, getting his answer after a moments thought. "Sasuke!" he shouted, pausing the raven-haired boy in his tracks. "I, I have my answer." The Uchiha smirked, putting away his sword. "Well?"


End file.
